29 June 1996 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-06-29 ; Comments *Start of show: "Howdy pards, this is John Peel's Music On BFBS in all of the usual holiday capitals of the world, and on 107.8 FM Forces Radio at the Royal Tournament." Sessions *None Tracklisting *Delgados: 'Under Canvas Under Wraps (7")' (Chemikal Underground) *A.C. Acoustics: 'I Messiah, Am Jailer (7")' (Elemental) :(JP: 'Not absolutely their best record, it must be said, but they bought me a beer last time I was in Glasgow, and I like 'em as lads, so their records get played. That's the kind of ruthless way that I act.') *Zion Train: 'Tubby's Garden (CD-Grow Together)' (China) *Swirlies: 'Pony (CD-They Spent Their Wild Youthful Days In The Glittering World Of The Salons)' (Taang!) *Teengenerate: 'Let's Take Another Booze (Compilation CD-The Estrus Cocktail Companion)' (Estrus) *Unknown: 'Der Dritte Mann (The Third Man) (Compilation CD-Stereo Cocktail)' (Plattenmeister) *B.C. Kid: 'Riot Pump (CD-Stop Those M.F.s)' (Shockwave Recordings) *Solar Race: 'Resilient Little Muscle (7")' (Silvertone) *Eilert Pilarm: 'Heartbreak Hotel (CD-Greatest Hits)' (Green Pig Production) :(JP: 'He's a lad, isn't he, though? Isn't he wonderful?...One hopes, of course, that Eilert is at this very moment working on a new LP: I look forward to it a great deal. Since I spoke to you last, a week ago here on BFBS, I've been contacted by no less than three different advertising agencies who are all anxious to use Eilert's music in some sort of campaign or other: I wish 'em well, I must admit, and I hope that Eilert becomes a great global star, which is obviously his wish. I'd like to see him, Dennis and I were just discussing this, I think Eilert Pilarm at the Albert Hall, I think one of those things to kind of yearn for, really.') *Wallpaper: 'High Roller (CD-Magic Static Treats)' (Blackbean And Placenta Tape Club) *Blue: 'She's Machine (CD-Mexican Church)' (Emissions Audio Output) *Lightnin' Slim: 'Lightnin's Troubles (CD-Nothin' But The Devil)' (Ace) *Pure Morning: 'Fun (CD-Two Inch Helium Buddah)' (Radar) *Dick Dale: 'Temple Of Gizeh (CD-Calling Up Spirits)' (Beggars Banquet) *Flaming Stars: 'Forget My Name (LP-Songs From The Bar Room Floor)' (Vinyl Japan) which John has to abandon when it sticks after playing for a minute or so *Jadir De Castro & Dom Um: 'Comunic-Ritmo (Compilation CD-The Sound of The Favelas)' (Mr Bongo) *''news - edited out'' *Illyah Kuryahkin: 'Lotus Pool (7")' (Arena Rock) *Fall: 'D.I.Y. Meat (CD-The Light User Syndrome)' (Jet) *Black Star Liner: 'Killah Connection (CD-Yemen Cutta Connection )' (EXP Recordings) John dubs this the title track: since there does not appear to be one, the closest to the album name was chosen. However, he adds that the label is purported to be run by Feargal Sharkey, which was indeed the case. *Further: 'Grandview Skyline (CD-Next Time West Coast)' (100 Guitar Mania) *Man Or Astro-Man?: 'The Wayward Meteor (7"-The Sounds Of Tomorrow)' (Estrus) *Montana Taylor: 'Detroit Rocks (Compilation CD-The Essential Recordings Of Piano Blues And Boogie)' (Indigo) *Speaking In Tongues: 'Turbulence (12")' (Blunted) *Flying Saucer Attack: 'Bare Trees (2xCD-Succour (The Terrascope Benefit Album))' (Ptolemaic Terrascope) *Delta 72: 'Rich Girls Like To Steal (CD-The R&B Of Membership)' (Touch And Go) *International Strike Force: 'So Macho (CD-Love Is...)' (100 Guitar Mania) :(JP: 'I can't remember whether last week I mentioned to you here on John Peel's Music From BFBS that Sheila, my wife, had been actually dangerously ill, but her recovery continues and she gets stronger and, I'm afraid, grumpier, but they did warn me that this was a likelihood with the medicine that she's been taking with every passing day. Frankly, I'm jolly pleased to see her being grumpy. But she's alert enough to pick one or two records anyway, so this is her choice for this week.') *Neuron: 'Coco's Theme (Barbarian Mix) (12"-The Neuron Remixes)' (Jolly Roger Lite) *Heartworms: 'Enemies (CDS-Enemies)' (Darla) The lyrics quite clearly appear to be that of the title track, but John insists that this is called I Don't Need To Know. *Jah Warrior: 'Ashanti Dub (CD-African Tribes Dub)' (Jah Warrior) *Carroll Gibbons: 'On The Air (LP-The Magic Touch Of Carroll Gibbons With The Savoy Hotel Orpheans And His Boy Friends)' (EMI) File ;Name *Peel Show 1996-06-29 (BFBS) ;Length *01:54:14 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes